


Крючья

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kidnapping, Mild Blood, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Suspension, non consensual suspension, нецензурная лексика, принуждение
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Иногда Рей ловила себя на мысли, что её странно нервирует Бен. Он был неплохим парнем — хоть и работал в такой гадской компании как «Первый орден».
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Крючья

**Author's Note:**

> БУ почти как в старые добрые времена. Вычитывала вполглаза и наверняка что-то пропустила (눈_눈)
> 
> Навеяно **Marilyn Manson - Blood Honey**

— Пожалуйста…

Это прозвучало тихо, не громче шелеста крыльев мотылька. В пыльной, гулкой, ничем не нарушаемой темноте, где слегка пахло отсыревшим деревом, где изредка что-то скрипело, да слышался иногда гул от проходившей мимо подземки. Когда поезд шёл, в темноте раздавался мелодичный поминальный звон стекла о стекло, дребезжание и позвякивание металла — а потом вновь наступала тишина.

— Пожалуйста…

И все снова смолкло.

***********

— «Первый Орден» выкупил всю землю в этом районе. Все здесь готовится под снос, все старые многоквартирные дома, ветхое жилье, в том числе, — Рей подтянула распечатку поближе к себе, подняла так, чтобы было всем видно, и ткнула в неё пальцем, — здание кинотеатра «Олимп». Оно построено в начале прошлого века и первоначально принадлежало театру, потом было переоборудовано в один из первых кинотеатров в штате. Он был закрыт, когда рядом проложили метро. Здание все еще ждет очереди включения в реестр исторических ценностей.

Рей оглядела немногих собравшихся в комнате и посмотрела на монитор ноутбука, на окошки зума.

— Если здание внесут в реестр, они не смогут снести его и застроить район по уже принятому плану. План они менять не хотят, это дополнительные деньги, поэтому «Первый Орден» торопится. Мы не можем дать им снести «Олимп».

Рей перевела дух и продолжила:

— Помимо здания кинотеатра там же находятся объекты архитектурного наследия: здание Корусантского банка, станция метро «Хосниан-Прайм», спроектированные архитектором Ланневером Виллечамом… Мы не можем позволить просто уничтожить их. Я связалась с Леей Органой, которая когда-то была сенатором от нашего штата. Она и фонд «Сопротивление» готовы оказать нам помощь, но нам нужна огласка. Значительная часть зданий в районе пустует или занята бездомными, а жилой фонд будет расселен. Большинство жильцов, те, что живут там легально, совсем не против. Поэтому привлечь их на нашу сторону будет тяжело. Но мы должны объяснить, что мы не против сноса всех домов, лишь хотим сохранить исторические памятники.

— Митинг согласован на субботу, — добавила Роуз. Она сидела чуть позади Рей, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Собираемся в восемь. Приводите друзей.

Бен не пришёл на собрание. Рей ощущала и беспокойство, и облегчение из-за этого. Он работал в «Первом ордене», и Рей, пользуясь этим, пыталась выведать через него что-нибудь, что не попадало в документы. Не слишком удачно, но рассказал же он о том, что «Первый орден» перенес сроки работ с июля на конец мая? Он им действительно помог, но…

Иногда Рей ловила себя на мысли, что её странно нервирует Бен. Он был неплохим парнем — хоть и работал в такой гадской компании как «Первый орден». Но он был странно навязчив — иногда. Иногда мог пропасть, и Рей начинала думать, что что-то случилось. Иногда она ловила на себе его пристальный задумчивый взгляд и ежилась. И целый один раз ей пришлось отклонить его предложение как-нибудь погулять вечером.

Роуз считала, что Рей себя накручивает. Бен был частью их команды, какой-никакой — получше, чем некоторые, например тот же Ди-Джей. На всякий случай Рей решила написать ему дополнительно: и про митинг, и… вообще.

***********

В темноте раздался звук: тихий, но отчетливый скрип, далеко разнесшийся по гулкому помещению. Рей, последние несколько часов лежавшая в прострации от охватившей её безнадёги и ужаса, напряглась. Она попыталась приподняться, но тело затекло и не слушалось.

— Эй! — позвала она. — Здесь кто-нибудь есть?

Ответом ей была лишь тишина. Внизу вновь загрохотала подземка, вытесняя остальные звуки, пол завибрировал, но Рей была уверена, что тут кто-то есть, что он приближается, пользуясь шумом.

— Кто-нибудь! — позвала Рей, когда все стихло. — Помогите мне, пожалуйста! Я здесь!

Под чьими-то тяжелыми мерными шагами заскрипел пол, что-то покатилось в сторону, раздался шорох. А потом Рей ослепил свет, и она зажмурилась, коротко ахнув от неожиданности.

— Извини, не хотел тебя ослепить. — Ни капли извинения в чужом голосе не было.

Свет ушёл в сторону. Рей распахнула глаза, хотя ничего не могла разглядеть из-за плавающих перед глазами кругов.

— Б… — пересохшие губы слипались. — Бен! Это ты?

— Да. — Рей смогла рассмотреть знакомую высокую фигуру и у нее отлегло в груди. Это Бен, он освободит ее! — Погоди-ка, я сделаю немного посветлее.

Бен прошел мимо, и Рей услышала, как он щелкает чем-то. Включились прожекторы: два луча рассекли воздух прямо над Рей, осветив потолок белым светом, и в этом отраженном свете Рей смогла рассмотреть Бена, сидящего возле автомобильного аккумулятора, к которому были подключены большие фонари.

Увидев, что Рей на него смотрит, Бен улыбнулся ей.

— Здесь нет света, проводка сгнила, а часть проводов срезали и сдали в переплавку. Я подумал, что мы обойдемся фонарями… Здесь так красиво, — он направил луч своего фонаря на потолок, украшенный лепниной, осыпавшейся и потускневшей позолотой, на заплесневевший пыльный занавес, когда-то алый, с крупными кистями. В луче фонаря танцевали целые потоки пыли, вздымавшиеся вверх.

Рей растерянно заморгала. Ей было знакомо это место. Это… сцена? Она видела рампы для осветительных приборов, видела странную конструкцию из перекладин, покачивающуюся прямо над ней на длинных шнурах. На ней позванивали блестящие карабины. В отличие от рамп, и занавеса, и потолка с отсыревшей осыпающейся побелкой, они были новые.

Бен направился к ней, и Рей завозилась, разворачиваясь к нему. Доска под его ногой треснула, и Бен со смешком воскликнул, обходя опасное место:

— О! Нужно быть осторожным. Пол совсем прогнил.

Рей обратила внимание, что лежит не на полу: часть сцены была заселена новыми листами двп, ещё пахнущими специфическим магазинным запахом.

Кто-то приготовился перед тем, как притащить Рей сюда, перед тем, как напасть на нее и оглушить. Кто-то…

Рей перевела взгляд на Бена, возвышающегося над ней. Ее глаза расширились, а сердце застучало, словно она пробежала марафон.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавила Рей. Язык не слушался, с трудом ворочаясь в пересохшем рту. — Бен, отпусти меня.

Бен некоторое время смотрел на неё, а потом наклонился к ней, и на мгновение, на несколько наполненных надеждой секунд Рей подумала, что он действительно её отпустит. Но Бен присел рядом с ней на корточки, глядя на Рей сверху вниз.

— С чего бы мне это делать? — спросил он.

Рей приоткрыла рот, беспомощно хватая им воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Этот простой вопрос выбил зыбкую метафорическую почву из-под её ног. В её мире не существовало причин, чтобы связывать людей, ей и в голову не могло прийти, что для того, чтобы быть свободным, если ты не преступник, тебе нужна причина, и она не могла придумать ни одной, чтобы заставить Бена развязать ее.

— Потому что… — Рей сглотнула пересохшим горлом. — Потому что я прошу тебя… Пожалуйста.

Бен тихо и коротко выдохнул. Он протянул руку к Рей, и она непроизвольно вздрогнула, но он всего лишь погладил её по голове.

— Тебе это понравится, — пообещал он и поднялся на ноги.

— Хотя кому я вру, — задумчиво заметил он как бы самому себе. — _Мне_ это нравится.

— Бен! — беспомощно повторила Рей. — Бен! Развяжи меня! Отпусти меня!

Бен не слушал ее. Он сбросил со спины рюкзак и присел возле него, копаясь внутри.

— Бен, клянусь, я никому не скажу! Просто отпусти меня!

— Дело в том, Рей, что я на тебя обижен, — заметил Бен как ни в чем не бывало, будто они вели обычный разговор, встретившись в полупустом кафе или на улице. — Сильно, — добавил он мрачно и уставился на Рей. Рей замерла, а Бен тихо фыркнул и улыбнулся. — Нет, не настолько сильно. Просто… ты мне нравишься, Рей. Но, кажется, я нужен тебе только ради твоей дурацкой общественной деятельности. Из-за того, кем работает моя мать, из-за того, кем работаю я… но не из-за меня самого.

— Это неправда, — пролепетала Рей.

— Не лги мне! — с неожиданной яростью рявкнул Бен, и Рей замерла. — Я для тебя — пустое место, источник информации! Единственный раз, когда ты обратила на меня внимание — когда я заболел и не мог участвовать в твоих долбанных акциях, не мог помогать тебе, не был удобным, полезным!..

Бен тяжело выдохнул, переводя дух, и вернулся к разбору рюкзака. Он расстелил рядом чистую одноразовую салфетку и осторожно стал выкладывать туда какие-то блестящие в слабом свете предметы.

— И ты, и моя мать, и Сноук… вам всем нужен кто-то удобный. Кто-то послушный. Я вам не нужен.

— Я не… — Рей сглотнула. — Ты никогда не…

— Да, я старался. Пытался добиться вашего внимания, и когда ты переписывалась со мной, весь тот месяц, я был на седьмом небе. Думал: наконец-то _я сам_ стал кому-то интересен. Херня! — Бен огляделся. — Все дело было в «Первом ордене». Но, знаешь, Рей, я устал. Быть для всех хорошим очень утомительно.

Рей наконец рассмотрела то, что он выкладывал на салфетку. Это были веревки. Крюки. Здоровенная бутыль антисептика и какая-то коробка.

— Но, — продолжил Бен, — ты все еще мне нравишься.

Он выпрямился и раскинул руки, оглядываясь.

— Я подумал, что лучше места, чем сцена «Олимпа», не найти, чтобы разыграть наш маленький спектакль.

— Какой спектакль? — спросила Рей. — Бен, мне страшно.

— Не бойся, — Бен улыбнулся ей. — Как я уже сказал, тебе понравится. Ты родишься заново. Я помогу тебе родиться и, может быть, новая ты станешь ко мне немного внимательнее.

***********

Отправленное письмо с ссылкой осталось непрочитанным, на звонки Бен не отвечал. Весьма очевидно высказанное желание, чтобы его никто не беспокоил. Но Рей не умела останавливаться на полпути: увидев в мессенджере, что Бен онлайн, она написала ему:

«Все в порядке?»

Ответ Бена был лаконичным:

«Нет».

«Что случилось?»

Долгое молчание: Рей видела, что Бен набирает что-то, но ей необходимо было лавировать в плотной толпе, и она не часто смотрела на экран. Телефон завибрировал.

«Неважно. Боюсь, я не смогу присоединиться к вам в субботу».

«Все нормально, — написала Рей. — Если хочешь…»

Она стерла последнюю фразу и написала:

«Ты не обязан это делать».

«Ты все еще на собрании?»

«Нет, еду домой. Уже в метро».

Рей видела, что Бен набирает ответ, но она уже спустилась в самый низ, торопясь к подъехавшему вагону, и очень скоро десятки метров земли, бетона и стальных конструкций отрезали её от связи — и от Бена тоже.

***********

Теперь, когда Бен направил фонарь на свои вещи, Рей смогла раглядеть их как следует, и от этого у неё волосы на затылке зашевелились.

— Эти крюки для веревок? — спросила Рей. Её голос слегка дрожал

— Эти? — Бен поднял крюк, сияющий в электрическом свете. — Эти для кожи.

— З-зачем?

— Потому что я собираюсь повесить тебя, — пояснил Бен.

Он взял ножницы и подошел к Рей. Перевернув её на спину, он присел рядом и принялся разрезать её футболку точно по центру, негромко насвистывая.

— Прекрати!

Рей дернулась, одно из лезвий царапнуло её кожу, и Бен положил тяжелую прохладную ладонь ей на шею.

— Не дергайся, — предупредил он. — Иначе я могу тебя поранить. Я не могу снять с тебя одежду, пока у тебя связаны руки… — он продолжил щелкать ножницами. — А одежда нам не нужна.

— Не надо, не надо! — зашептала Рей.

Она не шевелилась, чувствуя, как внешний край лезвия, холодный, прижимается к её коже каждый раз, когда Бен собирался продолжить разрез. Острие задело край её топа, и Рей вздрогнула.

Разрезав футболку, Бен на мгновение задержался, рассматривая Рей: она почти физически ощущала, как скользит по ней его взгляд. Его рука на её горле дрогнула, а потом он убрал ладонь и перевернул Рей на живот.

Окончательно расправившись с футболкой, Бен отложил ножницы и погладил Рей по спине. Его пальцы скользили медленно — по позвоночнику, по напряженным лопаткам. Он провёл рукой до самой талии и надавил ладонью Рей на спину, прижимая её к полу.

— Отпусти меня, — глухо повторила Рей. — Отпусти меня, Бен.

— Потом, — ответил Бен. Он убрал руку. — Когда мы закончим.

Он вернулся к своим вещам, а Рей дернулась, пытаясь перевернуться, пытаясь освободиться. Её руки затекли, ноги были плотно связаны вместе — она была как гусеница, беспомощная, не могла убежать, не могла обороняться.

— Отпусти меня! — крикнула Рей.

— Не кричи, или я заткну тебе рот, — ответил Бен. — Кроме меня тебя никто не услышит, ты знаешь. А те бомжи, что иногда наведываются сюда, не станут вызывать полицию.

Но, несмотря на его слова, Рей закричала снова, и её крик отразился от высоких потолков «Олимпа».

Когда Бен вернулся к ней, на его руках были латексные перчатки. Он протер Рей спину чем-то холодным и влажным, и в воздухе поплыл запах антисептика.

— Вот теперь не дергайся, — предупредил Бен. — Я не хочу тебя ранить, Рей. Честно.

Рей не видела, что он делает с её спиной, и от этого ей было лишь страшнее. Она часто и мелко дышала. Бен оседлал её бедра, не давая двинуться, его пальцы захватили широкую полоску кожи у неё над лопаткой, и Рей тихо застонала — от страха.

— Я еще ничего не сделал, — заметил Бен.

И воткнул в неё что-то.

Рей тихо вскрикнула. Место укола горело огнем, а Бен бессердечно протискивал иглу дальше. Рей чувствовала, как кожа натягивается, а потом — хлоп! — игла вышла с другой стороны. Ей все еще было больно, но теперь, когда Бен не стискивал её так сильно и не трогал иглу, уже не так сильно.

— Сейчас будет первый, — ласково предупредил он Рей, и игла вновь пришла в движение.

Следом за ней в отверстие прошло еще что-то — крюк. Он был чуть шире, и Рей снова застонала, чувствуя как неприятно он растягивает кожу.

— А теперь следующий, — бодро сказал Бен.

Рей ощутила, как игла снова проскальзывает в её кожу, медленно протыкая её, и опять сдавленно застонала.

Когда он закончил, Рей уткнулась в пол лбом, чувствуя дурноту. Может, она просто потеряет сознание? Отключится и пропустит этот кошмар?

Бен позванивал чем-то за её спиной.

— Тебе лучше сесть на колени, — предупредил он.

Он подхватил Рей, осторожно усаживая её, и Рей покачнулась. Сидеть было неудобно, перед глазами все плыло. Крюки дернули её кожу — сначала один, потом второй. Раздалось металлическое позвякивание, а потом Бен отошел куда-то. Рей сидела, чуть покачиваясь, привыкая к ноющей боли и новому ощущению.

— Приготовься, — сказал Бен. Его голос полнился радостным возбуждением.

А потом крюки потащили её вверх.

Рей вскрикнула. Медленно, болезненно натягивая кожу, они возносили её все выше и выше, до тех пор, пока ее ноги не повисли в полуметре над полом.

Кажется, Рей на несколько секунд потеряла сознание: от боли, от дезориентации, и очнулась, понимая, что на неё направлены белые, слепящие лучи фонарей. Все её тело молило вернуть её на землю, развязать, дать зализать раны, но вместо просьбы с губ сорвался еле слышный стон.

Бен медленно приблизился к ней и обошел по кругу. Остановившись за её спиной, он легким касанием стер тонкую одинокую струйку крови, вытекшую из прокола. Переведя взгляд на палец, на котором теперь горел алый мазок, Бен рассматривал его некоторое время, а потом быстро сунул палец в рот, слизывая с него кровь. После чего вернулся к Рей.

— Идеально, — прошептал он, осматривая Рей с головы до ног.

Тросы были едва видны, и в серебристо-белом свете Рей казалась парящей в воздухе. Её кожа сияла неестественной белизной. Её лицо покраснело, щеки расчертили мокрые дорожки слез. Она тихо вздрагивала, часто и мелко дыша, но Бен не считал это уродливым — её слезы и её боль чудесно дополняли картину.

Его широкие ладони обхватили талию Рей. Бен прижался губами к ложбинке между её грудей, глубоко вдыхая запах её кожи, ощущая, как бешено бьется её сердце, заставляя мелко сотрясаться грудь.

Он медленно отстранился и поднял взгляд на Рей. Его глаза, темные, спокойные, поблескивали в свете фонарей.

— Я надеюсь, — негромко сказал Бен, — они снесут этот ебучий театр, сраную станцию и банк как можно скорее. Я думаю, я даже смогу договориться насчет трансляции с коптера, чтобы увидеть, как все это будет происходить. Ты же не против посмотреть её вместе?


End file.
